


The End Of All Things - Songfic - Phan

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, I'm Sorry, M/M, Phanfiction, Songfic, check summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple song Phanfiction based off of the song "The End Of All Things" by Panic! At The Disco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****UPDATE*****</p>
<p>10/10/16:</p>
<p>At the time of writing this, I had no idea what I was doing, and looking back now, I find this to be extremely cringey.  I still love Dan and Phil, but I hate my old writing.  So, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of All Things - Songfic - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. Please leave feedback and ideas for other phanfictions you would like me to write in the comments. Hope you like it!

**Before/during reading, please listen to _The End Of All Things_ by Panic! At The Disco.  If you cannot find it, I have provided the link below:**

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWIfX_MNCY> _

* * *

 

 

_Weather near or far_

_I am always yours_

 

I wake up screaming from another nightmare.

But then I realize that it isn’t a nightmare.

I realize that you’re actually gone.

And you’re never coming back.

 

_Any change in time_

_We are young again_

 

Wherever I look, I am reminded of the little things you used to do.

The way your tongue used to stick out when you laughed.

Cuddling on the couch while watching anime late at night.

Or when we made videos together, I would look at you for a few seconds to admire the fact that you were all mine and mine only.

 

 

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

 

But just like that, you were gone.

Like butter, you slipped right through my fingertips.

 

 

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

 

No more cuddles.

 

No more videos.

 

 

No more Phil.

 

 

_In these coming years_

_Many things will change_

 

They say that time heals people, but I don’t think that’s true.

Yes, people can get better, but not entirely healed.

 

 

_But the way I feel_

_Will remain the same_

 

When you died, Phil, you left me with a scar.

 

 

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

 

You don’t deserve to be dead.

It should’ve been me instead of you.

 

 

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

 

I loved you, Phil.

I still do.

 

**_But I guess all things come to an end._ **


End file.
